April 2
Events *1934 - Ward Kimball begins working at the Disney Studio as an apprentice. Shorts *1943 - Private Pluto *1997 - Geri's Game Films *1982 - Fantasia (Re-release) *1993 - The Adventures of Huck Finn *2004 - Home on the Range Television *1989 - The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Kiwi's Big Adventure" premieres on Disney Channel. *1999 - The Timon and Pumbaa episodes "All Pets are Off" and "Boary Glory Days" premiere on Toon Disney. *2000 **''Recess'' premieres in Japan on Disney Channel. **''PB&J Otter'' premieres on Playhouse Disney with the episode "The Funky Band/The Singin' Kid". *2004 - The Kim Possible episode "Oh Boyz" premieres on Disney Channel. *2005 - The W.I.T.C.H. episode "The Stone of Threbe" premieres. *2008 - Disney Channel begins broadcasting in high definition. *2012 - The Zeke and Luther series finale "There's No Business Like Bro Business", the Pair of Kings episode "Make Dirt, Not War", the season two premiere of Kickin' It, "Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Rudy", premiere on Disney XD, and the Doc McStuffins episodes "A Good Case of the Hiccups/Stuck Up" premiere on Disney Channel. *2014 - Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers premieres in Japan. *2017 - The Once Upon a Time episode "A Wondrous Place" airs on ABC. *2018 - The The Lion Guard episode "The Scorpion's Sting" airs on Disney Channel. Theme park happenings *2001 - Spectromagic returns to the Magic Kingdom. *2007 - Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor opens at the Magic Kingdom. *2012 - "'Tokyo Disneyland version of Star Tours has its last day *2016 - Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show had its final performances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and a majority of the Streets of America area will be removed to make way for Star Wars Land and Toy Story Land. Dream Along with Mickey will also have it's final performances to make way Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire that summer. Super Hero HQ will also close at Disneyland. Spider-Man and Captain America will then be relocated to Disney California Adventure. VHS & DVD releases *2002 **''Three Men and a Little Lady'' **''Three Men and a Baby'' **''Ruthless People'' **''Taking Care of Business'' Video games *2009 - Dance Dance Revolution Disney Grooves is released for Wii. DVD & Blu-ray releases *2013 - The Avengers: 10-Disc Blu-ray Collection Books *2019 **Mirror, Mirror (A Twisted Tale) **Aladdin: Far From Agrabah **Tales from Adventureland: The Golden Paw People Births *1805 - Hans Christian Andersen (author) *1898 - Earl Duvall (artist and animator) *1908 - Buddy Ebsen (actor and dancer) *1911 - Bill Days (actor) *1914 - Alec Guinness (actor) *1925 - H.B. Haggerty (actor and professional wrestler) *1927 - Ken Sansom (actor and voice actor) *1930 - Roddy Maude-Roxby (actor) *1945 - Linda Hunt (actress and voice actress) *1954 - Donald Petrie (director, producer, screenwriter, and actor) *1956 - Barry Josephson (film producer) *1961 - Christopher Meloni (actor) *1962 **Clark Gregg (actor, screenwriter, and director) **Michael Rooney (choreographer) *1973 - Roselyn Sánchez (actress, producer, writer, singer-songwriter, and model) *1976 - Aaron Lohr (actor and singer) *1981 - Bethany Joy Lenz (actress, singer-songwriter, and filmmaker) *1983 - Yū Hayashi (voice actor) *1999 - Sophie Reynolds (actress and voice actress) Deaths *2013 - Jane Henson (puppeteer) Category:Days in Disney history